Baby Gibbs
by MrsLJG5
Summary: The following is a continuation of Suzanne Gibbs' story. In order to appreciate the character development of the story-i.e. how Jethro Gibbs remarried-please refer to "Always On the Run." The rating for the time being is "M" for consideration to others. Generally, the story is appropriate for readers 16 and older. Always, provide feedback. Thanks!
1. Starry Night

**_Author's__ Note: __The inspiration for this segment is from Vincent Van __Gogh's__ painting, Starry Night, followed by Tracy __Byrd's__ Keeper of the Stars._**

**_The last installment of 'Always on the Run' included: m_****_edia fascination with the new "Presidential Body;" t_****_he demands of emergency travel; _****_internal shakeups in the White House; arguments; agreements/romantic entanglements; and, confirmation of a life-changing event for both Jethro and Suzanne Gibbs. _**

**_As always, please enjoy and feel free to leave comments and suggestions. _**

* * *

The Gibbs' celebrated 7 months of marriage with an interesting milestone: Suzanne became pregnant. The newlywed suspected weeks before, pinpointing the symptoms to everything else. Due to their often conflicted schedules-late night calls from the White House to extended cases for NCIS-**when** was a conception date even possible?

"She's pregnant." Jethro said matter-of-factly with a smile. "We're going to have a baby…" He paused momentarily, rotated his eyes back and forth in disbelief. He chuckled and continued reading the keyboard.

The team could not believe the smile on Jethro's face, the look in his eyes. It was of hope, optimism. Jethro Gibbs openly displayed his happiness. Marriage number 5 to Suzanne Gibbs, nee McNamara, disproved the general 'functional mute' theory for their Supervisory Special Agent. For the Boss' flinty persona was Suzanne's wry timing. In their various congratulations, it was her zinger—'Guess I found my M.O.S…'—that comforted Jethro for the transition.

_It was no accident me finding you_

_Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight_

"Is that new?" Eleanor Bishop commented, handing the boss a file, smiling for the simple reason he, too, was content. She noticed a reproduction on his desk. Overhead was a small reproduction of a Van Gogh painting. A latest picture sat on his desk, an unofficial White House photo with her standing at the podium answering questions, a twinkle in her eyes and wide-grin. Her 30 was a very mature, settled. The age fooled many, as she spoke eloquently about workplace experience. Her attitude for life was worldly but not too worldly. Shannon's visit helped. The visit helped, the blessing from his beloved to pursue Suzanne, to allow allowed closure and permitted him to love one more time in his life. without guilt

"Van Gogh-Starry Night." Gibbs chuckled. "She bought it when she was in Avignon."

Before, he was not one for providing descriptive stories. Since marriage, he was eager to share how he acquired the artwork.

"Susie's story came out, felt trapped after being mobbed at Starbucks for coffee after a junket." Jethro softly chuckled.

"I remember." Ellie nodded. "She and the President couldn't go for a run due to security factors." Jethro stared at the pictures, particularly the honeymoon picture. Briefly, he reminisced-courtship, first kisses, their wedding, their first union as husband and wife. The song continued in the background and images came to mind.

_Soft __moonlight on your face oh how you shine_

_It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude_

His smile grew, thinking of the gentle touching, admiring glances on their first night together. Jethro recollected how beautiful she looked in the moonlight, even in daybreak, their first morning as husband and wife. The first morning where Suzanne, finally, communicated on their honeymoon without resistance or fear stood out.

_"Oh, don't be shy, baby…" His calloused hands caressed her cheek. A simple finger pulled her chin upward. Their eyes met. __  
_

_"__I love you, Suzanne__." __Jethro whispered softly in her ear._

_"__"__I love you, too, Jethro__." _

Their lovemaking was passionate, tender and occurred more than once and throughout the first day. They spent their honeymoon learning of one another. Suzanne blossomed, losing her initial shyness in the bedroom and enjoying the both that emotional and the physical intimacy with Jethro. A smile crossed his face, recalling Suzanne's soft moans of pleasure.

"Love, marriage, and now a baby carriage?"

"It's never too late, DiNozzo." Jethro laughed.

""Suzanne is pregnant." Tim added. "I bet she was surprised!"

""Yeah." Jethro nodded, smiled. "She's almost in her second trimester."

* * *

Suzanne Gibbs returned from a meeting with the President, hands filled with file folders and a plastic water bottle. She confirmed her pregnancy to only close associates-of course, Claudia, Linda, the detail and of course, the POTUS. She glanced at her stomach in the reflection, chuckled. 'Another 'Another'Another day fooling people…'''she thought. Her appearance slightly changed. Her bottom frame showed little change—still in good physical shape, curvaceous and a small pooch, barely noticeable. When asked about the extra weight, Suzanne simply said her left knee. The clothing attire changed from closely fitted shirts and trousers to long jumper dresses. Her face, however, filled in slightly. The expectant mother showed small signs in her face, her hands. The perfect camouflage for the shifting weight, both Linda and Claudia suggested—bigger hair! Suzanne wore her braids out, fully with a larger flower on the right side. Another disguise was a larger accessory bag to camouflage her stomach. Suzanne laughed, because she wondered when the obvious signs would appear.

"I have exactly 30 minutes to get ready for the next event with the Boss…" Suzanne dashed inside the office.

""Mrs. Owens was concerned." Linda said. "She said you didn't eat anything at the Press Club."

"We're all just worried."

"Suzanne merely quelled the concerns with a simple smile and hand-wave.

"All the food smells…the coffee…just got to me. Really, I'm fine." Suzanne admitted, sipping on her bottle of water. With curiosity, she wondered as to why a buffet tray sat on her desk.

""Roy…in the kitchen…brought it earlier." Linda explained. "He said this should help."

""I'll talk to Roy." Suzanne smiled, shook her head. "I hated he found out from other people, much as he looks out for me."

"You just found out yourself last week." Claudia responded. "If you would've gone to the doctor three weeks ago when you started feeling pregnant…"

"Well, damn: I guess there aren't many secrets around here." She opened to see a large bowl of chicken noodle soup and half of a grilled sandwich.

"You know Roy's your work husband..." Claudia added.

The three laughed.

"The doctor said that I'll eventually gain some more weight." Suzanne assured the two. "I've gained 4 pounds already…3 months pregnant. That's a start…" Suzanne slurped a little of the soup, giggled slightly and excused herself. "This is good..."

"This is a Presidential baby…" Claudia said. "You're the first one in about 10 years that's had a baby on staff during an administration term."

"Baby Bump Owens?" Suzanne chuckled. She thought of something, groaned in disgust.

"Oh, hell! "They're going to have a field day with this." Suzanne rubbed her stomach.

"The news cycles are already speculating pregnancy..." Suzanne pounded her fist into the desk.

"We're leaving for Latin America on the 15th, and I'm going to start showing." She sighed heavily, rested comfortably in her chair, rapidly reading and responding to electronic messages.

"Yeah...six weeks. Probably towards the end of the Tokyo trip…" Claudia said.

"You know everyone will have an opinion about it." Linda added. "Hamilton's camp will have a field day, heading that PAC opponent." Since her unexpected departure from the White House, she accepted a job that required her to dispute all Presidential policy in the administration.

"She'll lead the charge, calling me selfish and suggest I resign my post for the sanctity of traditional values..." Suzanne sipped on her water, leaned further into her chair.

"…From the same woman whose father-in-law fathered a child with his secretary at Hamilton and tried to bribe the paternity doctor…" Claudia added, tossing files onto Suzanne's desk. "Talk about your trashy reality TV moment…"

"Only in the White House…" Suzanne chuckled slightly, continuing to type the final itinerary for the Latin America junket.

"Claude…" she pressed the button to the printer. "This is the final; I need your initials before it goes to the box, please?"

"Tell 'em." Claudia suggested, scrawling her illegible signature on documents. "Tell them now you're pregnant and questions concerning your personal life is off limits..." Linda nodded in agreement.

"Why should my pregnancy become part of a foreign or domestic policy issue?" Definitely, the elevated voice and growl indicated irritation with the entire matter. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and slowly exhaled. The room became silent. Keyboard clicks and faint telephone rings were heard in the background. Suzanne's extension chimed several times.

"I know…it comes with the territory." Suzanne got up from the chair, paced about the room. "Basically, I'm traveling with the President and that'll be restricted in another three months…" The walking continued. Most countries hesitated, according to research, visas to expectant mothers.

"Advance, Claudia Bailey… Mrs. Gibbs is on her way with the President...private location. Activating voice mail…." She forwarded the call to voice mail."

"So what am I going to do once the baby is born?"

""Newlywed: that is a conversation between you and Gunny, no one else. You two deal with that when the time comes." Claudia answered.

"The feminist groups will support me, say that I can have it all—career, motherhood, marriage…" She sighed. "It's not that easy." All three nodded in agreement.

"I have a 12:30 with the President." Suzanne flipped her right wrist, glancing at the watch dial at the bottom. She logged off from the desktop computer, gathered additional belongings and walked towards the Presidential library. "I need to take notes and then go to an event."

"What you need is some potassium for little Jethro and to take care of yourself." Linda tossed a banana. Without looking, Suzanne caught the fruit with one hand and continued waling.

"I'll see y'all later."


	2. Absentee Mother

_Author's Note: Suzanne Gibbs is preparing for a multitude of hats, including motherhood. Realities are beginning to set in, such as making choices between parenthood and career. _

Suzanne Gibbs continued her promise from the beginning: whenever she was home, she'd make dinner. Keeping something substantial in her stomach or eating in his presence became more of a challenge. The pregnancy was rough. She wondered if the remaining months would ease or increase with difficulty.

Some days were better than others. Applesauce, soup, and water were the only items she could eat without retaliation. Frequently, she excused herself from dinner and retreat into the backyard, claiming she ate earlier at work.

Jethro noticed one change in Suzanne since her pregnancy: quietness. At home, the "chatterbox" workplace persona stopped once she stepped into the door. Normalcy was to come home, greeted at the door with enthusiastic barks from Fred and Suzanne. She emerged from the kitchen, apron adorned, still dressed in work-clothing and a string of pearls and kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Hello, my little Donna Reed…" He chuckled. Sometimes, the references to Suzanne were classic television mothers—June Cleaver, Carol Brady and Laura Petrie. Suzanne chuckled, would mimic the mannerisms of that stereotype. Lately, the hellos were shorter, less warm and intimate.

"Hi. Dinner's ready." Suzanne would say, returning back into the kitchen.

"Susie…" She rinsed her face with cold water, dabbing lightly with paper towels.

She explained to Jethro the mystery of morning sickness—that it was not necessarily just in the morning! Suzanne reassured him that soon, her appetite would return to normal. She ended the day, heading upstairs to shower, reading and bed.

"I'll be fine." She was not moody, just quiet. She rarely discussed work, just a nod or a sigh. With her understanding, soothing smile, she'd whisper, "Just tired, Sweetie. We had a full schedule."

* * *

"She's eating very little—fruit, applesauce, water…" Jethro sought advice from Dr. Mallard. "Claudia mentioned to Tony that Susie manages to eat some soup at work, drink some decaffeinated tea and ginger ale." He shared the Press Club excursion where Suzanne left in a hurry, feeling nauseated. "But she's supposed to go on the Latin America junket for three weeks feeling like that..."

The hormonal imbalance was new to him. He was away for Shannon's entire pregnancy with Kelly.

"She can't leave out of the country if she can't even eat food."

"Jethro, there are a lot of possibilities…" Ducky began. At first, Jethro's expression was of concern. Ducky smiled, placed a hand on Jethro's shoulder. "Remember, she's still in her first trimester."

Ducky asked a series of questions. After all, Suzanne was very much alive. Obstetrics and gynecology were not his field of expertise.

"Is she taking the prenatal vitamins?"

Jethro nodded.

Ducky concluded that once she finished the first trimester that her eating habits would soon return; thus, the nausea would end.

"So the vitamins could be making her sick?" Jethro asked.

"There have been numerous studies on morning sickness conducted on women…" Ducky rambled as he focused on paperwork.

"Suzanne has migraines, correct?" Jethro nodded. Ducky brewed tea, offered Jethro a cup which he declined.

"She can't take her medication. Adverse reaction to light and sound..." There was a moment of silence. To Jethro, it was completely sensible.

"You two could be expecting a daughter…" Ducky added.

Jethro's smile widened. _ Another daughter?_

"There is a correlation between women diagnosed with migraines and pregnancies linked to higher female births…" Ducky remembered several cases where both living and dead expectant fetuses were included in the study.

"Morning sickness can also be connected to multiple births…"

_"Twins?"_ Jethro said.

_Shannon and Kelly: twin girls. _

"Another possibility. Of course, it cannot be certain until Suzanne gets further along in the pregnancy." Ducky concluded. "She's about 8 weeks along…"

"Her next checkup will be when she comes back from her trip."

"That's a good time to have a sonogram to determine everything." Ducky said. "Otherwise, Suzanne is in great physical and mental shape, young...having a rough first trimester, typical for first time mothers…" He chuckled at the generally stable Jethro Gibbs. "This is not my field of expertise, but it seems that your wife is fine…and so is your unborn child." Ducky escorted Jethro to the door.

"Suzanne will be fine in Latin America." Ducky said. "If she's not, she'll have enough sense of mind not to travel."

* * *

Suzanne replenished her go bag for the Latin America and Asia junket. Jethro stood in the doorway, watching in curiosity how she managed to coordinate different looks with little accessories and space. Each trip, no matter the length of time, she carried only two pieces of luggage: a suit bag and a small duffle bag.

"The dresses are looser—camouflages this pooch." Suzanne patted her stomach and zipped the suit bag. "I also packed the larger shirts: the blue and the gray."

"They haven't caught on yet?" Jethro asked. "It's starting to show in your…face…" Suzanne's face shifted to little disappointment. "Just a little…"

Suzanne nodded a "no" answer. She made it a habit to carry three pairs of shoes: one heeled, one flat/casual and running shoes.

"Well, it looks like you're tired…"

Jethro's trademark stare rubbed off on Suzanne's mannerisms; she returned the gesture.

"But then again, you're always working, Sugar." He quickly recovered, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Nice save." She chuckled, stuffing the insides of shoes with undergarments and socks. Suzanne's personal quirk: **always** carry the supply of undergarments. Adaptable to any situation, she was not, however, comfortable with just anyone 'playing with her drawers and brassieres.' Everything else could be laundered, if needed.

"What about the bras?" Jethro chuckled.

"I'll rinse them in the sink!" She wrapped the garments in a special bag. "No one will measure my cup size across their head…"

"Susie…three more weeks?" He groaned. "You really have to go?"

"Latin America is my baby. I wrote some ideas with the President. I helped Claudia with a bit of Asia/Pacific affairs. I'd like to see it through."

"You're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." She smiled. "Just moving a little slower, but fast enough."

Three sharp honks came from the street, indicating her ride, Claudia, was in the driveway.

"Speaking of which, there's Claudia now." Suzanne chuckled, the coworker waved from the passenger side from her car.

"She's my companion for the entire trip." With plenty of room in the canvas carry on, Suzanne zipped the bag. Jethro insisted on carrying the bag to the car.

"Good Morning, Claudia."

"Don't worry, Gunny: she's not carrying anything, except the bag and her purse." Claudia smiled.

"My God! She's more uptight that you are!" Do you know Claude bought the entire Bullseye pharmacy once I told the office I'm pregnant?!"

"I'm glad someone's thinking of your well-being." Jethro placed the bags in the backseat, suggested strongly that someone from Secret Service help with carrying her luggage.

"The doctor's meeting us once we reach Brasilia and travel into Central America." She reassured Jethro. "I lived in Latin America 4 ½ years…remember?" Jethro nodded. "I've taken every precaution…"

"But in about…five months?" Jethro nuzzled against her, gently rubbing her stomach. "You'll have…**we'll have** a baby."

"This is the last trip overseas." Suzanne whispered, facing Jethro. "I'm on the desk until I give birth."

"Suzanne, I think you should be more concerned about the baby."

"I think…this is a good time to work on the nursery…" Suzanne smiled.

"Hey…" Jethro rested his head against hers, reaching for a kiss across her lips. "Tell me one more time…"

"I'll call from a secured location…"

"Not that…" He smiled.

"I know." She whispered. "I love you. I'll be safe. I'll come home."

"I love you." She climbed into the passenger seat, gently closed the door.

"Come on, Thump." Claudia muttered. Jethro smiled, winked at Claudia.

"Watch your six-both of you."

"All right, Chief."


End file.
